The Camarilla Gang
by Demented Dope
Summary: Kagome's Gang has conflicts with her enemy's gang. Kagome defends Sess? Kagura's Jealous! BANDS!
1. Chapter One

I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I owned Sesshomaru

Chapter One 

"Yo Kag!" Kagome turned around and saw Sango running down the street towards the stairs where kagome was standing.

"Hey Chicka"(cEEck –A)

Kagome and Sango have been friends since they meet in grade school.

RINGGGG

Sango sighed "Late for class again!"

Kagome chuckled " Oh well its Mr. Roush's class, I get away with anything in there, and we don't pay attention anyways.

Kagome and Sango made their way to first period science. Kagome went in first.

"Late again Miss. Kagome?" Mr. Roush was leaning on his desk with his hands in his pocket. He has sandy blonde hair with emerald green eyes. (One of my teachers really looks like this and they are HOT!)

"Of course Mr. Roush."

Mr. Roush is the only teacher Kagome actually likes and gets along with. He doesn't care if she is late as long as she gets her work done eventually.

Mr. Roush laughed lightly. "Sit down girls."

"Mr. Roush why don't they get a D.R for being late?" (D.R detention slip)

"Brittany unlike you she is passing my class."

"That's only because she is a slut and is sleeping with you!"

"Brittany I'm sorry but I'm not like you!"

"I'm NOT A SLUT!"

"Whatever whore."

"Ok Kagome that's enough." Mr. Roush stated.

"Sorry Mr. Roush." Kagome chuckled.

"Ok back to class."

Mr. Roush started lecturing while Kagome and Sango took their seat in the back of the room.

"Yo Chicka I have been working on a new song."

"Kewl well show me tonight cause I really got to pay attention I'm failing." Kagome laughed and took her portable CD player out of her bookbag and turned up Disturbed.

After first period was over Kagome and Sango meet up with Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"Hey guys." Kagura greeted.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome waved.

Sesshomaru nodded "Kagome."

"Don't forget about practice tonight guys." Sango rolled her eyes.

"We never forget; you're the one who was late last time Kagura!"

"What I couldn't help it I had to see my Sess-Chan." Kagura smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"You know I hate that name Wench."

Kagura looked shocked "And you know I love the name Sess-Chan!."

"Alright guys no fighting in Lovers Paradise!" Kagome shouted before Sesshomaru could reply.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. '_Lovers Paradise? She must be insane!_ But Sesshomaru did not speak his thoughts.

"Kagome!" Came a voice from down the hall.

Kagome and everyone in the hallway turned to look at the person who yelled. Brittany was walking toward Kagome with her gang. "Slut I want to finish this! My gang against yours after school!"

"Damn wench do you have to scream?" Sesshomaru covered his ears.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Brittany crossed her arms over her chest.

Kagome started laughing "Brittany Hun I don't need my whole gang to kick you gangs ass. Just me and my right hand girl Sango after school today at Devils Pit."

Brittany gasped then se narrowed her eyes. "Fine then! Kiss you ass Good Bye Kagome!" Brittany pivoted on her heel.

"Oh and one more thing Brittany." Brittany turned back around.

Kagome punched her right in the right cheek as hard as she could. "No body insults one of my friends." Kagome walked away while her gang stood there with their mouths gaping open; except Sesshomaru he had a smirk on his face.

Hehehe I JUST love SESSY! 

**Until next Chappie! **


	2. Chapter Two

Brittany's gang scrambled to pick up their leader and get out of there.

"Good Job Kagome!"

"Yeah nice punch Higurashi." Kagura turned around to Sesshomaru. "Are you ok Sessy?" Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed at Kagura.

"Why wouldn't I be fine? It's not like the wench could hurt me anyways."

Sango was quiet while looking at Kagome deep in thought.

"Kag? I love ya but devil's pit?"

"Scared Sango?" Kagura's corner of her mouth rose up.

"Hell No. I just thought Kagome made a mistake….?" Sango asked hopefully

Kagome siged "Sango if you too scared say so and I'll do it myself."

"Women are you an idiot? That is 4 against one. Its suicide." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"**She **called me out and insulted **one of my friends.** I'm not going to let her and her gang get away with that."

"I'll help you." Sang had a weak smile on her face. "We did promise to stay by each others side when we one of us needs it."

Kagome hugged Sango. "Thanks Chicka."

"You guys know you will be late for practice?" Kagura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagura fucking forget about practice. We are one of the best bands around here."

"Fine! But we got a show to do on Saturday."(its Monday if you were wondering)

"Oh Sango don't forget about that concert next week." Kagome clapped her hands and jumped up one time. "I love Joey's drum playing."

Sango had an expression of surprise on her face. "OH yeah I forgot about Slipknot's concert. Its gong to be fun."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Kagura pouted.

"Because we know you hate Slipknot; so we just didn't ask. Sesshomaru do you wanna got with us?"

"I've heard of them but never listened them." Kagome looked at him in disbelief. He hasn't listened to _Slipknot_ the greatest band ever! Where has he been

Kagome rummaged in her book bag.

"Here." Kagome pulled out Slipknot's Iowa CD. Kagome handed it to Sesshomaru.

"It's one of their best CD's.

RING RING

Sango and Kagura headed off for English while Kagome and Sesshomaru headed to Chemistry.   
Kagome entered the class room.

"Mr. Roush! I'm back!" Kagome laughed when she saw him wince.

"I can tell Miss Kagome."

Kagome went over and sat on his desk.

"Me and Brittany is fighting after school today."

"You too really don't like each other huh?"

"Fuck no . Shes a slut"

Mr. Roush looked at the clock on the wall.

"Got to ur seat Miss. Kagome. Time to start class."

"I can't stay here?" Kagome smiled "I wont change any grades like last time."

"Nope. Go listen to your music or something" Mr. Roush chuckled.

Kagome took her seat in the back by Sesshomaru.

Kagome started getting out her CD player.

"Are you foolish enough to take on Brittany's gang with only two people."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "How is it foolish when I know I'm going to win?"

"If you and Sango are for sure about winning then it is not foolish." Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes. "I just don't want to loose one of my friends." (aww He cares lol)

"Ok im not 100 sure about winning but don't worry you wont lose one of us."

"I'm going with you and Sango."

"No you're not! It's not your fight."

"It became my fight when that bitch insulted me."

"The agreement was just me and Sango."

"Things change" Sesshomaru smirked I'm winning, she's gong to give in any minute now

"Okay since she insulted you fine."

"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Tashio are you guys done talking."

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

For the rest of class they both took notes and listened to their CD players.

The bell rand signaling the end of second period.

Kagome packed up her books while Sesshomaru did the same.

"Here is your CD back." Sesshomaru handed Kagome her CD.

"You can take it home and burn it if you wan." Kagome handed the CD back to Sesshomaru. Her hand brushed his. I never noticed he has really smooth skin

Amber eyes locked onto brown eyes. Sesshomaru, never taking his eyes off of Kagome leaned forward.

should I kiss him? He's daint one of my friends! But they don't look happy togetherKagome leaned forward until…..

u must wanna kill me now!  
thanks to all my reviewers!


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE-CAMARILLA GANG

Last time:

"You can take it home and burn it if you want." Kagome handed the CD back to Sesshomaru. Her hand brushed his. I never noticed he has really smooth skin

Amber eyes locked onto brown eyes. Sesshomaru, never taking his eyes off of Kagome leaned forward.

Should I kiss him? He's dating one of my friends! But they don't look happy together Kagome leaned forward until…

Now:

"Hey guys come…" Sango trailed off when she saw the scene in front of her. Sesshomaru and Kagome were mere inches away from each other. (Gosh did u think I was going to let them kiss already! They gotta work for it! Lol)

Kagome broke eye contact with Sesshomaru and looked toward Sango; she pulled away from him.

"He he" Kagome laughed nervously.

"We're coming Sango." Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked to where Sango was by the door. "Coming Sesshomaru?"

"I'll catch up with you later." Sesshomaru made eye contact with Kagome. "I've got something to think about."

Sango smiled. Kagura's going to flip when she hears this!

As soon as they girls were far enough away from Sesshomaru, Sango started the questions.

"Is he going to break up with Kagura for you? Are you sleeping with-" Kagome stopped walking and faced her.

"Sango NO." Kagome sighed. "We didn't kiss, only got close to it." Kagome mumbled the ending.

They made their way to the cafeteria in silence. Kagura was already seated at their table.

"You go ahead and eat I'm not hungry." Sango jogged over to Kagura she couldn't wait to spread the gossip about Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"You are going to freak! I walked in on Sesshomaru and Kagome Kissing!"

"What? That little slut!" Kagura looked up to see the two culprits talking in lunch line.

_A few minutes before Sango told Kagura. _

I can't believe I almost kissed Sesshomaru. If Kagura found out she will kill me Kagome looked up when she hears a shout. Sango cant keep her big mouth shut for anything.

" I wonder why Kagura shouted."

Kagome turned about to see Sesshomaru standing behind her. Kagome laughed nervously "I have no idea." She turned back around to finish getting her lunch.

"We need to talk later." Sesshomaru grabbed his lunch and walked to the table. Kagome followed. I feel like I'm going into the lion's den.

Kagome sat down between Sango and Sesshomaru; Kagura was across from her.

Kagura smiled. "So guys how was science class?"

"It was just like any other day" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She's not going to tell her what we almost did?

"So you stab me in the back everyday! You kiss my boyfriend EVERYDAY!" With every ward Kagura rose out of her chair and she grew louder.

Sesshomaru rose and glared at Kagura. "I kissed her."

Kagura's mouth dropped. (hehe she didn't expect that…I love this story! Wish the author would update more.. Oh that's me.. Don't kill me Runs )

"Wh.. What?" By now the whole cafeteria was listening.

"You heard me wench. We are through." He sat back down and continued eating his lunch.

Kagome sat there just as shocked as Kagura.

"You SLUT! You slept with him didn't you! I wouldn't put out so he went to you!"

Kagome had enough she jumped out of her seat and started flinging insults.

"You fucking bitch! You're the slut. You _hang_ all over him when it's clear he doesn't want you! Who would? You have slept with everybody!"

"At least I didn't DATE his brother!" Sesshomaru's head shot up.

"What?" He said very calm that it was scary.( he is scary once in a while)

"It was last year when I went to the states. I didn't know he was you brother till after I came back."

"She slept with your brother and you choose her over me?" Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to what Kagura said he just kept staring Kagome in the eyes.

"I didn't sleep with him! I loved him like a brother not a lover! We are just friends!"

Kagura was getting ready to speak but Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Kagura if you don't leave right now and quit trying to ruin Kagome's reputation I'm going to do something you might not like." He didn't even look at Kagura he was still looking at Kagome.

"Humph" Kagura turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Everybody started to eat their lunch again while watching to see what Kagome and Sesshomaru would do.

Sesshomaru stood up "Come on lets find a place where we can talk." He grabbed her hand and walked out of the cafeteria, down the hall and to his car. He unlocked and opened the door for Kagome to get in.

Kagome looked as though she didn't want to go but one looked at him told her not to question him just do what he wants.

Sesshomaru got in on the drivers side but didn't start the car.

Kagome couldn't take the silence.

"Why did you tell her we kissed?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I needed a way to get out of that relationship and when she accused you of kissing me I knew that this was my only chance to get out of the relationship."

Kagome was starting to get pissed.

"So you just ruined one of my friendships so you could get out of you relationship!"

Ok who all would be mad if a guy did this to you? Raises hand even if I didn't like the friend that much I would still be pissed.TRUST ME KAGOME GETS PISSEDI'm stopping there today.

Sorry for taking so LONG to update don't hurt me too bad lol

Thanks to all the reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

AHHHH IM ALIVE! Plz don't kill me! I know I said I was going to get rid of this story but I was looking it over and I just started typing a new chapter.. soo.. here ya go .. !

Chapter Four – Camarilla Gang

Last Time:

"Why did you tell her we kissed?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I needed a way to get out of that relationship and when she accused you of kissing me I knew that this was my only chance to get out of the relationship."

Kagome was starting to get pissed.

"So you just ruined one of my friendships so you could get out of you relationship!"

Now:

"You and Kagura weren't good friends anyways! What's the big deal?"

"I don't care if we weren't that good of friends and it's the fact that you used me to get out of a relationship"

"Ok I'm sorry! Now on to more important things, you dated my brother and didn't tell me!

"Yes but I didn't know he was you brother and why should it matter to you! We are not dating!"

Sesshomaru stopped what he was going to say. Why does it matter to me? Am I beginning to like her? He looked at Kagome.

"Kagome I consider you one of my friends. I'm sorry about Kagura and the situation with you dating Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled " I forgive you Sess." She looked at her watch it was already 1:30. "Hey why don't we just go ahead and skip the rest of school?"

"Yeah Sure. Lets go to my house." Sesshomaru started up his car and drove to his house, which was about 15 minutes away from the school.

Sesshomaru pulled into his garage

Kagome got out and went back out of the garage door and was by the steps for Sesshomaru.

"Wow.. Your house is big." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Yeah it is the first time you have been out here isn't it." Sesshomaru started walking up the steps and Kagome followed. After they got inside Kagome was looking around at the pictures on the walls. Everywhere she looked there was either a sword or a picture of a sword.

"Let me guess you like swords?" Kagome chuckled.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "How did you guess that? Come on." He grabbed her hand and started walking up the stairs.

"Sess can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru continued walking. "Cause I need a favor." Sesshomaru stopped and leaned against the banister

"Since that thing with Kagura happened we don't have a singer for our gig… Can you sing with us?"

"What's in it for me?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome thought for a moment then smiled a big smile. "You get to be friends with me forever."

"Oh lucky me." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"HEY!" Kagome smacked him on the arm. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nuttin. Come on." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and started walking back up the stairs. He led Kagome down a hallway with pictures lining the walls. Kagome pulled her hand out of his and stopped in front of a picture of a young boy and a toddler. The young boy she knew was Sesshomaru but she studied the toddler. He had silver hair and amber eyes just like Sesshomaru but he also had small triangular ears.

Kagome gasped "Like a doggie."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. "Did you stay something?"

"Who is the boy with you in this picture?" Kagome took a step closer to the picture.

"Don't recognize your American lover?"

"That is Inuyasha?" Kagome eyes flashed with something but it was too fast for Sesshomaru to figure it out. She probably misses him. Why does that get me mad? She's not mine. I have no claim over her.

Sesshomaru came out of his trace to see Kagome a few inches away from him.

"Are you ok? You spaced out on me."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

" I was saying Inuyasha and I wasn't lovers. We only dated a week."

"Knowing Inuyasha that is all it takes." Kagome looked hurt.

"You would think I would sleep with him after only dating him a week? I thought you knew me better then that." Kagome started walking down the stairs. " I'm not some whore."

Sesshomaru sighed. Fuck He followed after her.

"Kagome. Wait up." Sesshomaru grab her arm before she could make it out the front door.

Kagome turned around. "Why would you say that!" Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You want to know why? Fine I'll tell you! I'm jealous of the fact that you dated my brother! He's always has gotten everything I've wanted. My father's approval, a family I've never had and now I find out he's had you!" He let go of her shoulders and turned his back on her.

Kagome mouth was gaped open. "Sess.. What do you mean? Are you saying you want or wanted me?"

Sesshomaru turned back around to face her.

"I have always wanted you Kagome and I still do!"

"Why didn't you ever say anything!" Kagome leaned against the door for support.

"When I realized how I felt about you, you were dating someone and I was dating Kagura."

"Well what about now? We both are single…"

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and put his hands on the door above her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Well lets do something about that.. Kagome will you go out with me.. Be my girl?"

Kagome smiled "Yes Sess." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru placed his hands upon her waist. They broke apart for breath.

"Your mine Kagome finally.. Come upstairs with me.." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the stairs once again.

That's it for today! This isn't that long I know I'm sorry !

NOW REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Serrinaus—**I didn't do anything lol

Nomed820— When is started this story I racked my brain for some 'cool' gang name well I didn't come up with one. So I used a name of a group that my friends and me created a couple years ago. So Camarilla is a name my friends and me made up. 

Thank you to anyone else who reviewed YoukaiTenshi, Koorime13, Karl Konoko, Queen-of-the-shadow. And everyone else!

_**I'm working on chapters for Classroom Love and Falling for the Teacher. I don't Know when they will be out but I'm trying to update as quick as I can. I don't want to make excuse but ive had some medical problems lately so ill try !**_


End file.
